


Red Carnations

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Rosella didn't tell anyone it was her birthday and now they all want to celebrate.(OC's name has been changed.)





	Red Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeathHunter).



> Main series should start this weekend. I am currently working on the first chapter(Finally!) and will be posting soon. Please be sure to subscribe and comment. Someone other than my boyfriend please(I know your the guest that likes to add a kudos to every work I post thanks for the support). Anyway this one is dedicated to my boyfriend whose favorite Assassin is the one and only, Edward "StealYourGirl" Kenway (Connor "Don'tMotherfuckingTouchMe" Kenway is better). Enjoy!

 "Wait. It's your birthday?" Edward asked in surprise as he stared at her over the top of his third pint of rum.

  "Yes, Edward. It's my birthday." Rosella replied in annoyance. She cringed slightly into her drink as she took a sip of her seventh pint of rum that afternoon. She really hadn't meant to let that little detail slip. Her birthday hadn't meant much to her for the past fourteen years, not since her mother died. She hadn't really celebrated since she was a child.

  Edward gasped in mock hurt at her response." And you didn't think to tell me, your dearest friend?" He was putting on a rather adorable pout which she hated to admit made him look rather attractive. 

 _Damn it! Stop thinking about that!_ She thought as she desperately tried to hide her blush by burying her face into her tankard.

  "Oi! Thatch would ya' listen to tha'! It's Rose's birthday! And she didn't even tell me!" Edward shouted to his old friend who quickly stepped over hear what the young man was causing such a commotion over. He was soon joined by Rackham, Vane, Kidd, and Hornigold.

  Almost instantly, shouts of congratulations were echoed one after the other. Rosella had to laugh at their enthusiasm. They really were a rowdy bunch, which made getting some peace and quite while drinking damn near impossible, but she loved them dearly. Well, some of them more than others she thought as she glanced at Edward, who was waving his glass around as he chatted amicably with Kidd.

  The group decided that her birthday was an event worth celebrating and soon, barrels of rum were being brought up from storage, music was being played, and people were dancing throughout the tavern. She smiled and laughed with them all well into the night. She sang sea shanties that she had heard from the crew and twirled and danced to the beat of songs from her Spanish homeland. She had not had such celebration for her sake in so long and there were several times that night she found her eyes welling up with tears she refused to shed.

  The celebrations lasted well into the night, and it was still in full swing when Rosella decided that she had had enough excitement for the day.She hummed softly as she strolled through the streets of Nassau, on her way to the Jackdaw and a much needed rest. As, she walked she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned to see Edward walking towards her, clearly not as drunk as she thought he was when she left the tavern. The two friends shared a soft smile before both continued to walk in silence. 

  They were nearly at the docks when Edward suddenly stopped and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at him slowly and she sucked in a breath at the sight before her. He stood proudly, dressed in the robes he had stolen only months ago. The moon was full in the sky that night, and the light caught his wild golden hair beautifully, making it seem almost like starlight. And his eyes, those beautiful blue orbs that so resembled the sea they loved, were filled with a softness that she had never seen in his eyes, but somehow, she felt she knew what that softness was, and that it was meant only for her. He smiled at her. That half-smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth just right and she had to fight the sudden urge to lean forward and place her lips against his.

  He had a hand tucked behind his back and she watched in awe as he brought his hand around to reveal a beautiful scarlet flower. A red carnation.

  "A birthday present." He said, "I remember ya' told me that red carnations were your favorite, and I thought that ya' should have at least some kind of present after all the years ya' didn't have shit-nothin'."

  Those tears welled up in her eyes again, yet she couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face as he reached forward and gently slipped the flower into her hair. She reached up carefully, running her hand across the flower's soft petals. Edward reached for her face and she gasped in surprise as his hand settled on her cheek. His thumb slid across her cheek gently, brushing away a tear she hadn't realized had fallen. His hand stayed where it was, and she slowly reached up and rested her hand over it.

  "Thank you" she whispered. Before she stepped away and headed down the docks.

  Edward felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her leave and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with that scarlet flower glowing vibrantly in her raven locks, that gentle smile on her lips, and those beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to glow with joy.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this actually turned out AMAZING in my opinion. I almost want to save it for the main story but I think it's just too perfect to keep locked away for a few months. PLEASE, leave a comment. I need the criticism/support. (To those of you who already read this and are confused about the change in my OC's name, I decided that my original name for my OC, Maria Valdez, just sounded too generic so I changed her name to Rosella Montoya.)


End file.
